


【宇植】阿里阿德涅之线

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: 非原剧向/保留部分原剧设定/徐会长和他的画家小鹿年龄差有/sugar daddy/自己绿自己（不卓秀浩小会长客串（了解不多，只知道他是个真BT，不过没关系，他是个无情的工具人）标题和内容有关系，但是不知道阿里阿德涅的故事也没关系，看起来无压力
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	【宇植】阿里阿德涅之线

徐仁宇有一个小情人。很多人都知道。徐会长把那个小情人宠的跟什么似的，如珠如宝，看得比自己眼珠子还贵重。

他们不知道的是，小情人叫陆东植，今年才满二十，比徐会长小了整整十六岁，两年前刚到十八岁就被他带上了床。

陆东植的故事，其实不值得细说。无非是电视剧小说里常见的那一类惨，父母双亡，从小在亲戚间被推来推去，吃百家饭、穿百家衣长大。稍微心软些的亲戚，见到他也觉得可怜，逢年过节给买双鞋子、添件衣服，已经是很心善了——各家也不宽裕，总要先顾着自己，这是人之常性，没什么可指摘的。

他是在一个雪天被徐仁宇捡回家的。

十一月，陆东植的十岁生日。婶婶一边做饭一边含沙射影地骂他这个拖累，叔叔躲在房间里喝酒，装作什么都没听见，堂弟跑进厨房说自己饿了，婶婶喂了他一口汤锅里的五花肉。

陆东植蹲在叔叔家门外的电线杆边的阴影里，蜷成一团，安安静静地哭。连哭都要憋着抽泣、忍着声音，不敢去擦，生怕留下痕迹，被婶婶骂晦气。受气包陆东植，从小到大已经习惯。

徐仁宇就是在这个时候出现的出现在他的世界里，像是什么异世界的神明。

男人背对着光，很高，腿比陆东植站起来的高度还要长，他问：“你在哭什么？”

陆东植没有回答他，这个孩子甚至没意识到男人是在跟他说话。在陆东植习惯的生活里，没有人会关心他为什么哭，得到的要么是漠视，要么是斥责。他是个负担，是个没人要的孩子，没有资格被人爱，十岁的陆东植早早理解了这件事情，并且铭记于心。

男人没有得到回答，又问了一遍：“你在哭什么？”

陆东植小心翼翼地四下看了一圈，小兔子一样的胆小又警惕，确认这里只有自己和男人两个人，才敢抬起头。

对上了男人的视线。

原来，真的是在和我说话啊。

他想很小声地回答这个男人，不要让屋子里的婶婶听到。可是哭得太久，憋得太久，骤然发出声音，总是没有办法控制住的，何况他才十岁。

“我……呜呜……我没有……呜……哭呜……”

坚持说自己没有哭的陆东植哭得更伤心了，不知道是因为自己怎么都再也憋不住哭声，还是因为说着没有哭却哭得这么明显。

男人笑了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“陆……陆、呜……陆东……呜植……”

“陆东植，你想跟我走吗？”男人蹲下来，和他平视，他才发现这个男人看上去很温柔，额前的头发垂下来，盖住眉毛，露出下面一双黑夜一样沉沉的眼睛。

听起来有点不可思议。但是陆东植真的跟着这个男人走了。

男人用自己温暖的大手牵起他的手的那一刻，天空忽然开始下雪，是首尔那年的第一场雪。

总而言之，陆东植就是这么被徐仁宇捡回去的。

回想起这件事，陆东植总是感激中夹杂疑惑。他是个平平无奇的人，从小到大都是如此，中等样貌、中等身材，既无特别才艺，也无特别长处。平凡的、丢进人群就会消失不见的，陆东植。

一场性事结束，男人指尖点燃一支Montecristo No.1，给自己倒了威士忌，冰块混合酒液折射出琥珀色光。徐会长浑身赤裸，只披了件浴袍，藏青色，衬得胸膛愈发白皙，上面的抓痕也更加明显。

二十岁的陆东植踮起脚从身后抱住他，身上的纯白衬衫只系了一个扣子，松松垮垮，没能遮住肩，也没能遮住胸，只是挂在身上，露出一片青紫的痕迹。衬衫是徐仁宇的，长了，堪堪遮住了半个屁股，露出底下大好春光。

“叔叔，当年为什么带我回来？”他笑吟吟地问，气息吐在徐仁宇脖颈间，温热得发痒。

“你说呢？”男人啜饮了一口酒液，反问他。

“该不会是，”陆东植伸手轻轻解下男人身上的浴袍，“就为了做这种事情吧？”

男人转身用手捏住他的下巴，审视陆东植的脸。

他一句话都说不出来，一双天真稚嫩的眼睛对男人怒目而视。

然后被男人打起横抱扔到床上。

他笑得又纯又欲，熟练地跪在床上给男人口，在男人射在他嘴里的那一刻，也许是生理原因吧，眼角落下了一滴泪。

陆东植不是生来就这样的。不是生来就这样会勾引男人，不是生来就这样甘愿雌伏在别人身下，不是生来就像是专门为徐仁宇而生的小荡货。

十几岁的陆东植，青涩的像是一朵含苞的水仙，弱小、脆弱，但又隐隐地透露出一种纯情的诱惑，举手投足告诉你，这孩子未被开发的美。这种美，只有成熟的、老练的欢场高手才能看出来。

徐仁宇收养了他，虽然很少过问他的生活，但对他的所有需要予取予求，要什么东西直接找秘书开单子刷卡就是了。

一年四季，着装置物，意大利某家特定品牌最新季的少年服饰——徐仁宇喜欢看他穿简单的细纹棉衬衫，在外面套上暗红的、靛蓝的套头卫衣或者是红米格粗纺羊毛衫，不管多冷的天，总是短裤配过膝袜，男人喜欢看他细细直直的腿在零下的空气里微微打颤，白嫩的皮肤变得通红，然后笑着把他拉进温暖如春的房间，在他额上落下一个奖励般的亲吻。

“东植做的真好。”

小少年仰着头看着这个供养他的男人，下颌线并不凌厉，甚至带了一点柔和，并不是那种肉感的柔和，是这个人本身连坚硬的骨架都是温柔的一样。

徐仁宇笑了，高兴了，他也就笑了，高兴了。

他在全首尔最好的私立中学念书，但徐仁宇从来不在意他的成绩，也不在乎他在学校的表现。每年家长会，他站在教室外面看着唯一空出来的课桌椅，然后再看着家长们一拥而上地追问老师，哪怕是关于自己孩子的只言片语，开心着忧愁着挂心着。

陆东植在窗外默默地站着看着，半晌，走出校门，黑色宾利一如既往地等着他。

他坐上车，却发现男人坐在后座。

“您怎么来了？”他嗫嚅着发问，惶恐小心，带着点自己没有察觉的期待。

“今天没有应酬，等你一起吃晚饭。”徐仁宇就着车内灯光看文件，眉心微蹙，漫不经心，甚至没有看他一眼。

他不清楚对方是否知道今天开家长会，自从问过秘书两次，得到的回答都是“会长没有时间”之后，他就不再用这种琐碎小事打扰徐仁宇了。比起徐仁宇的工作，自己的家长会显然微不足道，况且，既然被收养就应该知足，过上了优渥富足的生活就应该知足，对方肯在自己身上花钱，不要求自己回报，更应该心存感激，不要去奢求些自己本来就不配的东西，陆东植警告自己，你算什么，你什么也不是，不是徐会长的义务也不是他的责任，只是他的善心大发的受益人。

“抱歉，今天放学晚了。”他向对方低头，得到徐仁宇一句不咸不淡的“嗯”。

徐仁宇带他去吃了法式料理。

苏打水、鹅肝酱、马赛鱼羹、慢炖羊肋排、徐仁宇为他点了一份烤布蕾，鸡蛋布丁上面有焦脆的焦糖层，啪的一声随着勺子伸下去裂开来，甜到发腻发苦，他不喜欢这个味道。但陆东植面带微笑，一勺一勺，慢条斯理地吃完了。

上了最后一道饮品，有侍者推着东西过来。

“你的十五岁生日礼物，”徐仁宇正在喝咖啡，双倍浓缩加杏仁牛奶 ，“看看，喜欢吗？”

陆东植走上前去，慢慢地揭下深红色织锦的幕布。

“叔叔？！”他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，转过头惊讶地望着徐仁宇。

“听老师说，你在艺术方面很有天赋，我认为这是很适合你的礼物。”徐仁宇的语气很平静，好像他只是随手送了这孩子一个不值钱的小玩意儿一样。

是提香的真迹。

神圣对话：圣母、圣子、圣路加和圣凯瑟琳。

“这个太贵重了，我不能收。”陆东植不舍地看了一眼，然后将幕布盖了回去。

徐仁宇皱了皱眉，道：“它已经是你的了。”

“可——”

“听话，东植。”男人没有给他更多讨价还价的余地。

那副画最后被挂在了陆东植的房间里，他可以痴迷又沉醉地在画前坐上好几个小时，认真地观察每一个细微的笔触，每一个阴影处理的小细节。

是的，陆东植的各科成绩虽然都十分一般，但就连专业的教授也夸赞他对于色彩和笔法的感触很细腻，运笔的时候，有一种如同天助的感觉——虔诚的希望、热烈的向往和......蓬勃的爱意。

虽然徐仁宇从来没有表现过，也没有说过，但隐隐约约，陆东植能感到，男人喜欢自己画画。从来不过问他学业的徐会长，有时候会突然问问他最近有没有画画、画了什么、能给他看看吗？陆东植很爱画油画，一点点调配自己想要的颜色，画架放在落地窗前，太阳从升起到落下，他一直在那里。

他把叫做《星光》的画送去参赛。

一片茫茫黑暗里，空中发出微弱光芒的北冕座奋力地熠熠生辉着，冲破夜的禁锢和束缚。

有评论家说，他好像把自己的全部生命都放进那副画里面，画完的那一刻，他的生命就在里面得到再次新生。

不，不是的。陆东植在心里反驳那位评论家。不是我得到了新生，是我的爱意在里面生长发芽，是我的一腔不能表达的卑微的渴望在画里得到了新生。

他在虔诚又卑微地爱着徐仁宇。

是从什么时候开始的呢？陆东植无法回忆起最开始的那一颗种子是什么时候开始破壁生长。也许一切都在冥冥之中早就有了注定。从男人带他走的那个夜晚开始。

初雪。

是传说中，会带来自己一生挚爱的日子呢。

在叔叔的心里，有没有可能，有一天自己也成为他的一生挚爱呢？

陆东植对着自己刚刚完成的画作发呆。

这是一幅仿作，模仿提香的《酒神与阿里阿德涅公主》。驾车出游的酒神巴克斯见到了少女阿里阿德涅，被命运女神拒绝了与忒修斯的爱情的克里特岛公主。对公主一见钟情的酒神纵身从车上飞向阿里阿德涅。

人物采用大片明亮温暖的色调，在背景的蔚蓝大海和天空相衬下，色彩鲜明而冲突强烈。

是在歌颂爱情、歌颂青春的欢乐赞歌。

“一般，在许多不同版本的神话里，这位漂亮的公主有两个结局。”徐仁宇突然在他身后说话了，吓了他一跳。

“我一直以为只有一个结局——身为凡人的阿里阿德涅离开这个世界，酒神带着对她的无限思念在岛上伤心徘徊，他送给阿里阿德涅的华冠变成了天空中的北冕座，”陆东植在画布上指给他看，“您看，这里的七颗星星就是在象征七颗宝石的冠冕。”

“还有一种说法是——阿里阿德涅用迷宫之线自杀了。”徐仁宇轻描淡写，好像是在说今天天气不错。他瞥了那副画一眼，说：“下楼吃饭吧，听管家说，你今天也没有吃午餐。”

陆东植十八岁生日那一天，画了一幅画。

黑暗的底色上银白的、杂乱的线，交织、交错，变成一张可怕的网。

他在画布右下角，一笔一划郑重地写上——「阿里阿德涅之线」。

晚餐的时候，他把这幅画展示给徐仁宇看。

徐仁宇仔细地端详片刻，说：“这幅画不符合你一贯的风格。”

陆东植的风格一贯是积极的、明朗的。像是《星光》那副画，即使是暗色的主题，也巧妙地运用了星光的折射、扭曲来达到动态的视觉效果，在阴暗中挣开一片希望。

而这幅《阿里阿德涅的线》，沉重、黯淡、绒线软弱无力，是屈服在命运里的无望人生。

“叔叔，”陆东植少有地在用餐时间说话，“如果是您来书写这个故事的结局的话，您会选择哪一个结局呢？”

“我吗？我会选择让她用迷宫之线自杀的。”

陆东植沉默了。

走上楼的时候，徐仁宇走在陆东植前面两步。

他拉住男人的衣角。

“如果我是阿里阿德涅的话，叔叔也会选择这个结局吗？”少年一字一句地问他，眼里倒影出一个徐仁宇，泪光闪烁，爱意满溢。他没有给男人反应的机会，迈上两步，将柔软的唇贴上男人的脸颊。

“我爱您，”他的语气虔诚，“我爱您。”

后面的事情好像水到渠成。

徐仁宇近乎凶狠地吻他，更像是噬咬的亲吻流连在陆东植的脖颈、锁骨、胸口，他被男人摁在二楼的玄关上，胡桃木边角在腰际留下一道深深的印记，刻进肉里、膈着脊椎，很疼。但没有被男人进入的那一瞬间疼。徐仁宇随便用手指在里面开拓了几下，就把硬热得吓人的阴茎塞进了陆东植的后面。

陆东植疼得一瞬间就软了。眼泪跟珍珠一样连成串落下。

他用腿丈量着男人的腰围，精瘦有力的腰，一下下把他顶到要哭死，要疼死。他张嘴咬在徐仁宇的肩上，留下了一个带血的齿痕，被男人打了一下屁股。

那个夜晚具体怎么过去，陆东植已经回忆不起来。他只记得男人在床上的精力好得吓人，他们从玄关一路纠缠到房间，然后从床上干到浴室，浴室的墙很滑，陆东植靠不住，最后已经软到靠着墙都会腰酸无力到滑下来。

他以为，徐仁宇是爱自己的。

陆东植很快明白男人不爱自己。是因为那双眼睛是冷的。就连沉溺在情欲里的时候，徐仁宇看着他的眼神都是冷漠的。是因为自己在床笫之间太放不开吗？是因为自己哪里做得还不够好吗？是太年轻、太幼稚，还是太天真、太没用？

他无路可走。

就像小时候学会憋住自己的哭声一样，就像小时候学会自己是个负担这件事一样，陆东植默默学会了徐仁宇不爱自己这件事情。

就像小时候站在零下的空气里，膝盖冻得通红，换来男人的笑一样，他学会在床上放浪又清纯，单纯地去舔徐仁宇的威士忌杯沿，沿着男人方才的唇印，魅惑又无辜，他学会怎么样用自己的身体取悦男人，每一声呻吟，每一次迎合，陆东植告诉自己，我爱他。

二十岁的陆东植，觉得这是自己肉眼可见的一生。

然后有一天，院长问他，佛罗伦萨美术学院的一位教授很喜欢他的《星光》，认为他和提香曾经任教过的这所学校有缘，愿意向他提供一个机会，问他愿意去吗？

陆东植回家怯生生地问男人，我能去吗？

去吧。徐仁宇出人意料地痛快放手了。

他本来应该开心，但在临飞那一刻，又觉得自己像是被男人抛弃的宠物，能这么痛快的放手，不正是说明对方完全不在乎吗？他差点想从飞机上冲下去，但双腿犹豫了——

机舱门关闭，飞机起飞了。

被男人圈养了近十年的陆东植，重新被放回了世界。

陆东植是油画系最奇怪的学生。亚裔，意大利语说得非常糟糕，永远独来独往，住公寓单人间，他不和任何人主动搭话，也从来没有人见过他主动说话的情况，但他是全系最会调配油彩、最有绘画天赋的人，会画细腻的蛋彩画，甚至会跑到乡村小教堂去帮忙修缮壁画。

冬天。佛罗伦萨下雪了。天色已晚，陆东植撑着伞从小村庄深一步浅一步地走到镇上的公交站，公交停运了，也叫不到uber，周围一片寂静。他好像一个人孤身活在茫茫天地间，从这个星球诞生直至如今，他是永远孤独的一样。

从出国之后，他固执地不愿意去联系徐仁宇，心底存了这样的希望——如果我一直不去找他的话，他会来找我吗？开始是希望，然后是失望，再然后是绝望。陆东植，你早就应该明白的，他不爱你。

在这样一个雪夜，佛罗伦萨的初雪夜。

他不可抑制地想到十年前的那个雪夜。

带来一生挚爱的初雪。有时候，是不是也会出一点差错呢？陆东植想。

不然为什么，他不爱我呢？

他就是这样哭得满脸是泪的，被卓秀浩捡到了。

卓秀浩骑着一辆破破烂烂的单车，问他：“是要回学校吗？要不要我载你一程？”

陆东植憋着泪，咬着唇，看着卓秀浩，一瞬间几乎要怀疑是不是自己出现了幻觉。为什么徐仁宇会在这里？

“来吧，”对方伸手去拉他，“这样的大雪天，你会冻坏的。”

他半推半就地坐到了单车后座上。

“你是叫陆东植吧？”卓秀浩自来熟地跟他搭话，“你很出名啊，油画系最有天赋的学生，我叫卓秀浩，是文物修复和策展专业的研究生。”

就说嘛，怎么可能是他。陆东植在心里骂了自己一句。

“是去写生了吗？”

“去修复壁画了。”陆东植把脸埋在围巾里，暗红色粗毛线，摩在脸上有一种粗粝的温暖。

他们俩就这么一路有一搭没一搭地聊着天，一起回了学校附近的公寓。

卓秀浩虽然长得和徐仁宇很像，却是完全不一样的两个人。

对方温柔、体贴，会关心你穿得暖不暖和，关心你有没有吃过饭，是个——太过好的人。要是把叔叔和学长变成一个人就好了，陆东植想。有时候他看着学长，自己也不知道自己究竟在看着谁。他好像透过卓秀浩学长看见了徐仁宇，看见男人给他换上衬衫毛衣，看见男人重金买下那副提香，看见男人为他选了一款甜到发腻的烤布蕾。

“东植啊，今天也要去修壁画吗？都感冒这么严重了，就打个电话说自己病了去不了吧，这可怎么行呢？”卓秀浩送他去公交站。

“已经在收尾了，我想快点完成。”

那副神圣又恬静的圣母与圣子，就像提香笔下的那一副一样。

陆东植走进路边咖啡店，用不太熟练的意大利语点餐：“给我一杯拿铁，双倍浓缩加杏仁牛奶，谢谢。”

“哎，生病了还喝这么苦吗？点一杯卡布奇诺吧？为什么总是点这个口味呢，都不会腻吗？”学长在边上喋喋不休，被他赶了回去。

“您不是也很忙吗？我自己能过去的，您就快回去吧。”

卓秀浩一步三回头地被赶了回去，还不忘记喊，要他早点回来。

陆东植忍不住笑。

时间忽然变得很快。

在无数个瞬间里，陆东植把学长当做另一个世界里的徐仁宇。

这个世界里的徐仁宇，会对他笑得很温柔，会说“东植画的画真好看”，会说“能够遇见东植真好啊”。多么让人心动，多么让人沉迷。

以至于无数次，他差点对着学长，脱口而出“叔叔”两个字。

只有在这个瞬间，徐仁宇和卓秀浩两个人被分裂开来，变成两个人，变成完全不同的两个人。

他们......本来就是两个人啊。

一个是双倍浓缩加杏仁牛奶的苦涩，一个是卡布奇诺的温柔奶香。

每每这个时刻，陆东植脸上的笑意就荡然无存，好像再也拿不起画笔画出色彩明亮斑斓的画，好像再也不能够画出神圣从容柔美的圣母，只能画出阿里阿德涅绝望的线团。

“东植啊，毕业了你要回国吗？”他和卓秀浩坐在阳台上看星星，暖风吹来带着繁杂的花香，红酒的芬芳慢慢地酝酿散发着。

陆东植一时间不知道该如何回答，他会回国吗？想起白天收到的曹秘书的邮件，里面说徐会长会到佛罗伦萨出差，顺便和他一起回国。

他......要回国吗？要回到徐仁宇的身边吗？

如果可以，他希望能做一个漫长的永不醒来的梦，梦里面忒修斯和巴克斯合二为一，阿里阿德涅公主永远不需要绝望地用带领爱人走出迷宫的线来自杀。

他爱徐仁宇，是没有办法在心灵上离开徐仁宇，徐仁宇占据了他人生的十年，在他的童年、少年和青年都留下了浓墨重彩的印记。

那个雪夜伸出的手、那副价值两千万美金的圣母与圣子，那个把自己摁在玄关上关上了少年的门的徐仁宇，那个在事后抽着雪茄，把可可、咖啡和花香、烟草香混杂着扑在他的呼吸里的男人，那个养育大了自己的男人，那个......亲手把自己放了出来的男人。

陆东植说：“我不知道，再说吧。”

毕业典礼那天，礼堂变成了巨大的展厅，摆在最显眼位置的是陆东植的作品。

《林间的阿里阿德涅》。

少女阿里阿德涅的手中握着线团，站在林间分岔路口，一边是忒修斯，一边是巴克斯。不同于传统的表现方式，陆东植笔下的忒修斯和巴克斯的面貌几乎一模一样，区别在于，一个面目冷峻，一个温柔带笑。阿里阿德涅犹豫地皱着眉，还没有做出最终的决定，她的眉眼一半被笼罩在阴影下，手掌中的线团露出一个线头，垂在指间。面容冷峻的忒修斯身后是璀璨的明亮春夜，温柔带笑的巴克斯身后却是无尽的深渊，看不见底的黑暗。

整体画面灰暗，体现出了阿里阿德涅的犹豫不决和命运的至暗时刻。

“我对在这里度过的两年心怀感激，”轮到卓秀浩说毕业感言了，“首先，当然是感激我自己顺利拿到了学位。”

底下一片笑声。

“其次，我要感谢，我在这里遇到了我最爱的人，他今天也在现场，也是毕业生……尽管人生还有很多的不确定，但我想问你，陆东植，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

在全场哄然的欢呼声里，陆东植看见了风尘仆仆、一身西装的徐仁宇。

他来参加了陆东植的毕业典礼。

陆东植是被男人近乎粗暴地塞进私人飞机带回去的。他的手稿、他的作品、他的笔记、他的毕业证书，林林总总，关于佛罗伦萨的全部一切都被留在了佛罗伦萨。

卓秀浩也是。

或者对于陆东植来说，应该是，另一个世界的徐仁宇，也永远地被留在了另一个世界。

他躺在一万两千米的高空上，心好像飞出宇宙之外。

要是可以在这一瞬间死去就好了，陆东植想。他忽然觉得很委屈，觉得世界对他太不公平了，觉得生活对他太残忍了。为什么。为什么。为什么。为什么。为什么自己要遇到徐仁宇，为什么自己要爱上徐仁宇，为什么自己要和他上床，为什么徐仁宇要放他走。

如果命中注定他要爱上徐仁宇，那又为什么要让他遇到卓秀浩。爱一个不爱自己的人，被一个自己不爱的人爱。命运阴差阳错，这样玩弄他。

徐仁宇站在床前，平静地问他话。

陆东植说：“我不知道。”

这四个字变成他在这世上最确信的四个字。陆东植开始怀疑一切，怀疑自己怀疑徐仁宇怀疑卓秀浩怀疑这个世界——我是否真实存在，徐仁宇是否真实存在，卓秀浩是否真实存在，这个世界是否真实存在？！

男人用手捏住他的颌骨，迫使陆东植张开嘴，被迫接受男人缺乏耐心的亲吻。

三年时间会让陆东植对徐仁宇的真实性产生怀疑，但身体会更快比大脑回忆起从前，他双腿自觉缠上男人的腰，在男人身下，陆东植绽放成一朵花。

“他也这样干过你吗？”徐仁宇偏偏要问，在陆东植接近高潮的时候停住不动。

他红着眼睛求叔叔动一动，难耐地扭着腰，抱着徐仁宇的脖子去吻男人。

“那个男的，知道你多骚多浪吗？嗯？已经被叔叔干到变成一个小荡货的陆东植，他能满足你吗？”徐仁宇钳制住他的双手，不依不饶地问他。

“......是叔叔一个人的小荡货，”他再也忍不下去，语言系统终于打开三年前记忆的大门，哭着求徐仁宇，“没有被别人干过，我好想叔叔......”

陆东植兜兜转转，出走了三年，最后还是绕回三年前的原点。

不，甚至比三年前更糟糕了。

他被徐仁宇困在了郊区的别墅里。

从卧室到一楼楼梯口，起码就有六个人时刻盯着他，二楼宽阔的阳台上有全天候看守的人，房子外面有二十四小时轮值的保镖——“为了保护叔叔的小宝贝啊”，徐仁宇是这样笑着和他说的。

“我想出去！”陆东植像个困兽一样地冲他发脾气。

“呆在我身边不好吗？”徐仁宇问他。

可是，你不爱我啊。陆东植绝望地想。你不爱我，为什么要把我留在你的身边呢。

对话进行到这里，总是以男人开始亲吻他作为结尾。

亲吻，又是性的开始。

曾经，陆东植以为他给徐仁宇的亲吻，那个蜻蜓点水一样，单纯又真诚的脸颊上的亲吻会是爱情的开始。

后来他终于学会，亲吻跟性跟爱情，这三者彼此无关。

但对陆东植来说已经太晚了。他已经付出了一个年轻人最好的东西作为代价——他所有的真心，他最单纯最美好的年岁，他这一生爱人的能力，都已经填给了这可怕的错误作为献祭。

他一开始还会跟徐仁宇吵架，会使劲冲对方撒气，把三年前不敢做的任性事情全部做一遍。但他渐渐心灰意冷，不管自己多么过分，男人只是报以不以为意的一个笑容，不痛不痒揭过去那回事，然后又是一个颓靡淫乱的夜晚。

“留在我身边不是很开心吗？不是每天晚上都说叔叔最好了，最爱叔叔了吗？”徐仁宇问他。

这一次他见到卓秀浩的时候，没有把他认成徐仁宇。

不知道对方是怎么知道的消息，怎么弄通的关系渠道，卓秀浩装扮成中央空调维护人员混了进来。

“主卧的通风系统好像有点问题，”卓秀浩有模有样地检查了一番，“得把这边的设备拆开来才行。”

立马就有人来请陆东植出去，被陆东植冷冷地拒绝了。

“......这边的线路有人动过吗？好像被人动过了......不好意思，您能把那个扳手递给我吗，先生？”

陆东植一脸不耐烦，但还是依言在对方的工具箱里翻找了一下，然后把工具递给了对方。

“谢谢您。”

卓秀浩没多久就弄好了，把东西收拾了一番然后带走，仿佛真的是一个来查看预后的维护人员一样。

他走进卫生间，从袖口里拿出那张，刚刚被压在扳手下面的纸片。

纸片是折起来的，外面写着——「阿里阿德涅之线」。

都什么时候了，他还有心思弄这些花样，陆东植有点哭笑不得。

他打开纸片，里面只写了一句话。

「十八年前，你的父亲是正真集团会长的司机，徐仁宇指使他绑架正真集团的继承人，事情败露，害死了你的父母。」

徐仁宇回来，看见陆东植一如既往地安安静静坐在主卧里的沙发上，出神地望着窗外。

“叔叔，我曾经问过您一个问题，在五年之前，我现在想再问您一遍。如果您是命运之神的话，会给阿里阿德涅安排一个什么样的故事结尾呢？”

“和五年前一样。”

陆东植笑了，说：“是吗？叔叔真是个狠心的人啊。”他拍拍边上，示意男人坐到他旁边。

“我一直觉得，无论多么狠心，您都......至少对我，还是有那么一点善良的......”陆东植眼眶微红。

没等男人来得及反应，一把水果刀已经捅进了他的胸膛。

“我这么爱您，”陆东植嚎啕大哭，“为什么要让我爱上您......为什么，明明、明明......可是我还是爱您......”

徐仁宇会死吗？陆东植不知道。

但他已经不在乎了。无论徐仁宇有没有死，在陆东植的心里，他都已经死了。

在那个首尔的初雪夜，在那个相遇的最好的一刹那，徐仁宇就死了。

陆东植被锁在这间房间里已经半个多月了。他把刀子捅进徐仁宇的胸膛的那一瞬间，他就觉得自己可以死了，但安保人员没有给他自杀的机会，他被立马控制住，然后关押了起来。

他被迫活着。

他闭上眼睛，看见雪夜男人伸出的手，看见对方手把手教自己怎么使用刀叉，看见徐仁宇在他额上落下奖励一样的亲吻。他睁开眼睛，无边的黑暗里，是卓秀浩递过来的阿里阿德涅之线，是徐仁宇害死了自己的父母。

徐仁宇从来都是对的，阿里阿德涅之线，不能够带人走出迷宫，只能够把人带向死亡。

陆东植以为自己会死在这里。

但某一天，他忽然就被放了。

保卫递给他一个u盘，说是请一定要看的东西。

他本来想直接去死的，但犹豫片刻，还是找了个网吧。

那里面是一段视频，一段监控视频。

自己的父亲从车上下来，然后被身后的小孩子一枪击中。

那个孩子，陆东植是认识的。

佛罗伦萨的春夜，卓秀浩一脸高兴地和他分享小时候的相册。

“东植啊，你看我小时候好看吧？”

那个天真的残忍的笑容，成为陆东植五年来每天都无法逃脱的梦魇。命运就好像跟他开了一个天大的玩笑，嘲弄他，嘲笑他，看他被团团收紧，看他做无稽的困兽之斗。

他不敢想起徐仁宇，光是这三个字都没办法想。只要一想到那个男人，他的眼前总是浮现出男人躺在地上的血泊里，他在哭，男人却抓着他的手在笑。

有时候，他甚至觉得自己恨徐仁宇。

为什么不早告诉他真相？为什么从来不说爱他？哪怕只是说一句我喜欢你也好，哪怕只是说一句卓秀浩是故意接近你的也好，只要徐仁宇说了，他就会信的……他真的会信吗？

陆东植在为自己开脱，在自欺欺人。

他离开了韩国，五年之间从未踏足过，那片带有太多回忆的土地，他在那里度过青色的童年时光，既懦弱自卑又胆大包天地爱着徐仁宇，他在那里度过玫瑰色的少年时光，他收到提香的画作，胆怯的陆东植为了爱画出的无数告白作、星光、阿里阿德涅之线，他和徐仁宇在床上厮混，他去夺男人的雪茄，吸了一口，被呛得上气不接下气，徐仁宇就轻轻地拍他后背……

作为画家的陆东植再也画不出十八岁之前的画作，那样热烈的富有生命力的爱意之作。

作为画家的陆东植再也画不出二十岁之前的画作，那样卑微虔诚的含蓄的爱，每一笔都在渴望回应的信笺式的画作。

作为画家的陆东植再也画不出二十三岁之前的画作，想爱却不敢爱，他为自己在画里塑造一个幻梦。

他画过一副Echo and Narcissus，讲述的是希腊神话里水仙女与美少年Narcissus的故事。只能重复别人的话的水仙女爱上了美少年纳喀索斯，可纳喀索斯不爱任何一位女子，他爱上了倒影中的自己。

画面从水平线分开，水面以上是触碰水中倒影的纳喀索斯，眉眼间带有徐仁宇的影子，水面波动，晃动了他自己的影子。而在水面之下，水仙女Echo想要触碰却又犹豫，手指微蜷。

爱是想要握紧却又放手。

陆东植的作品里面很少再出现以神话故事为主题的画作了，他开始更多地画偏向于印象主义的作品，运用大量的小色块和点线，画雨天撑伞的孩子、影影绰绰的森林里守候的少女，画机场人来人往……

他早就出名了，从那副等人高的《林间的阿里阿德涅》开始。

很多人为他风格的突变感到惊奇和可惜。

采访的时候，有人问他，为什么不再画以前那样的油画了，是因为在新古典主义的领域已经没有挑战了吗？

陆东植说：“你的问题问的水平很差。”

他画的画作里面，对象是谁、到底如何都已经没有意义。

因为对陆东植来说，其他一切人已经没有意义。而对他来说，有意义的那个人，他这辈子都没有资格画进自己的画里了。

五年后的陆东植活得好像一段枯木。

他已经没有生命给自己的画了。

但他的经纪人John，推销手段实在一流，居然能把看着就这么致郁的画作炒成大热门。

John说，要举办一次慈善拍卖，塑造他的良好公众形象，为了拍卖能更有爆点，希望他能找一副以前的画出来卖。

“你以前除了林间的阿里阿德涅之外，应该还有画过关于她的作品吧？不如就随便挑一副出来好了。”

陆东植手里的水杯“砰”地一声磕在桌上，站在吧台边上阴沉沉地盯着他。

“我说过，不要跟我提那个名字。”

John举起双手做投降状：“抱歉。”

最后，陆东植把那副Echo and Narcissus交给了经纪人。他不打算让别人拍走这幅画，这幅画他要自己拍回去。

巴黎圣心教堂边上的石制建筑里，正在举行拍前酒会。

名流云集，陆东植被收拾得人模人样的站在会场里，礼貌地和每个人打招呼，一口法语说得流利，好像他天生就是个法国人一样。

“我有点累，John，”酒会才到一半，陆东植就已经无心应酬，“我想休息一会儿。”

经纪人知道陆东植是个重度社恐，说实话对方今天能坚持这么久他已经很满意了，也不再奢望更多，随便就放陆东植走了，接着在人群里做交际花。

陆东植在休息室里点钱。

正常来说，他现在的一幅作品拍卖可以达到几十万欧，而二十三岁之前的作品，由于格外稀少，曾经有过一幅《水边的维纳斯》拍出过二百三十五万欧的价格。

钱是肯定够的，陆东植没有什么花钱的爱好，最花钱的就是各种画材，平时也不爱出去玩，拿个几百万欧出来虽然肉疼，也没有什么问题。

拍前酒会结束后，正戏开场。

一开场的《雪中佛罗伦萨》以三十八万欧价格被一个私人收藏家买走，算是个很好的开头。前面的几幅画价格都不相上下，很多人都不是冲着前面的画作来的，而是冲着那幅Echo and Narcissus。

因为陆东植曾经公开说过，他以前的画作不会卖掉也不会赠送，在他临死前他将会把这些画付之一炬，带入自己的坟墓。

开拍没多久，价钱就从六十万被加到了一百万，一百十万，一百二十万……

陆东植的委托人举起牌子——“一百五十万”。

价钱很快加到了两百万，两百四十万，两百八十万，已经接近陆东植的心理预期了。他的画虽然稀有，但是价值并不能够达到这么高昂。

委托人举牌，开出三百万的价格。

“三百万一次，三百万两次，三百——”

“三百五十万。”一个VIP包厢出的价。

陆东植咬咬牙，再跟。

“三百六十万。”

“三百八十万。”对方立马跟价。

最后价钱达到了几乎离谱的八百六十万。陆东植跟不起了。

Echo and Narcissus就这样被不知名的买家买走，陆东植生气，气得几乎想哭，这个该死的John，为什么要搞什么狗屁慈善拍卖，为什么要卖自己的画。

他怒气冲冲地等在付款取画的等候室，专门等那位神秘买家，想把画要回来。

那是他的纳喀索斯，他的！

John先来了，看见陆东植还没明白怎么回事，笑得很灿烂：“这次这么懂事？这位先生之前买了不少你的画，有多少要多少，我刚刚在酒会看到他，就猜到他可能会拍这幅画，没想到他会开出这么高的价格……你来问候一下他，他一定特别开心。”

呵。陆东植笑得咬牙切齿，问候？要是对方不肯把画回来的话，他一定要好好问候一下对方的家人。

他听到脚步声。硬跟皮鞋一下下叩击地板的声音。

他看到John殷勤地迎上去。

那位神秘的先生，拍走了他几十幅画的先生。

是徐仁宇。

他们站在两头，一言不发，默默地看着对方。

徐仁宇瘦了，看着比以前更沉稳，更成熟，他已经四十四岁了，气场比以前更强大了。

陆东植其实有关注过对方的信息。手机上推送新闻的时候，也有在意过那些被媒体包围下抓拍出来的照片，镜头显胖，还看不出来他瘦了。

他还好吗？伤口好全了吗？会痛吗？他——会在恨自己吗？在心口挨了一刀，肯定很痛吧，肯定讨厌死自己了。

陆东植低下头，说了句“抱歉”，然后逃一样地走了。

他无颜面对。

徐仁宇爱陆东植吗？

他扪心自问，最开始为什么把这个孩子带回家？这孩子的父亲是个没用的废物，不仅没能把卓家的小少爷绑架，反而自己搭进去了一条命。

没有用处的人，就没有什么资格谈活着。这是徐仁宇信奉的法则。

那个年幼的孩子，他是想杀了的。不知道他父亲是否给他留下什么线索牵扯到自己，为了断绝后患，他腾出空来，想把那个孩子杀死。

可那一天为什么没有动手呢？

孩子的锁骨像是一线的鸥，随着哭泣在颤抖，偏偏还要说自己没有哭。又倔强又好笑。

所以徐仁宇开始期待，在这个孩子身上能长出一个怎么样的结果，他对此，兴致盎然。

他不太关心陆东植，因为发现这孩子是个唯唯诺诺的废物。偶尔有时候，作弄一下这个孩子，满足一下恶趣味，已经是最多的接触了。

陆东植胆子很小，很少要求什么东西，每个月的购物单上基本都是一些便宜的画笔画纸颜料。直到有一个月，那上面出现了几本昂贵的画册，他随口问了一句，秘书回答：“听说陆少爷很有这方面的天赋。”

他因此才记住了这件事。

那孩子一天天长大，顺从又乖巧，不是徐仁宇喜欢的类型，但也还算过得去。

徐仁宇有时候回家，看见陆东植在趴在客厅茶几边上，来来回回地翻那本提香的画册，他漫不经心地问：“喜欢吗？”

得到一个犹豫的点头。

喜欢就喜欢好了，他徐仁宇养大的孩子，怎么能这么柔弱胆小。徐仁宇有些生气。

可能这就是为什么，看到有拍卖提香的画作，他就让人去拍下来了。

一千六百九十万英镑。

徐仁宇轻飘飘地当作一张纸那样送了出去。

也许从那一刻开始，事情就变质了。

对于徐仁宇来说，他无法接受自己爱上陆东植，爱上这个柔弱、怯懦的孩子，用一双无辜的眼睛看着自己的陆东植。

所以他和陆东植上床，这段关系也仅仅维持在床上而已。

他在床上爱陆东植。

可陆东植是自由的小鸟，他想要飞走。

徐仁宇想，也好，也许陆东植走了，这段关系就能结束了。

陆东植去了三年，他只从秘书那里得到只言片语。

徐仁宇在深夜喝酒，对着自己苦笑，这孩子看来不是真心爱自己啊。这不是很好吗？徐仁宇，你本来就，不喜欢陆东植的啊，你本来就这么讨厌陆东植。

想着讨厌陆东植的徐仁宇，在百忙之中抽空去了小朋友的毕业典礼。看见台上的卓秀浩，听见一番真情告白，怒火中烧地把自己讨厌的人绑回了家。

我不是因为爱他，只是因为卓秀浩是个疯子而已。徐仁宇为自己寻找解释。卓秀浩那个疯子，会把我养大的孩子玩死的。

他不敢告诉陆东植真相，怕陆东植会伤心。真心相处了几年的好学长，是杀死自己父亲的人，怎么想，都觉得陆东植接受不了。

然后陆东植用一把水果刀回应了他的爱意。

长二十公分的双刃水果刀，利落地捅进自己的胸口，扎了个对穿。在昏过去前，徐仁宇还在笑，这个孩子真好骗啊，又被人骗了吧。

他没有去找陆东植，陆东植不应该再被他束缚住了，那个天才的孩子，应该有属于自己的天空，不应该被困在生活的迷宫里。

徐仁宇把地下室扩建重装，修了一个两百多平的陈列馆，陆东植小时候的涂鸦，长大后的稚嫩作品，十八岁后画的小幅装饰画，风景、人像、静物，按时间顺序排列好。

他帮陆东植炒作，把陆东植一手捧红，每年有多少能买的画，他都会全部买进。

对着满满一墙的画，徐仁宇回味甜蜜的两年、心冷的三年和痛到彻骨的一瞬间。

他终于肯承认自己爱陆东植。

也坦然接受自己这样，天各一方，沉默的爱。

生活就是这样阴差阳错。世界上有欢喜冤家，也就有命中苦侣，非要兜兜转转一大圈，爱过痛过恨过哭过才能勉强相守。

所有事情抽丝剥茧，都是有因必有果。从陆东植将阿里阿德涅之线用作告白时，这段爱也许就已经隐约注定要以悲剧收场。

曼哈顿顶层公寓，陆东植倚在房门上，这间房间里放满了他在佛罗伦萨时候的作品。

他把徐仁宇安置在不同的场景里，在街边小店的绿色招牌下喝咖啡的徐仁宇、在教堂花窗下祈祷的徐仁宇、拿着刷子正在专心粉刷旧墙的徐仁宇、在乡村小路上背对着画面走路的徐仁宇......

“John，把这几幅画也送给那位先生吧，”他叹气，“八百多万买那副画......”

陆东植指的几幅画，是这个房间里最大的一套系列画，以俄耳甫斯和妻子欧律狄克的故事为主题。从情投意合、香消玉殒、地府求魂、一直到俄耳甫斯痛苦地死去。但陆东植自己在这个故事后面续了一段。最后的一幅画，他画了俄耳甫斯的灵魂飘入地府，与欧律狄克指尖相触。

因为他是个庸俗的人，庸俗的只喜欢happy ending。

无论经历多少波折或痛苦。

爱就是爱啊，人无法欺骗自己的内心。

因此，真爱的人，终会相逢。

——————————————THE END

很久很久之后，有一天徐仁宇问陆东植：“为什么那幅画当时价格会被炒的这么高？”

“......可能因为有人特别想要那幅画......吧。”

“该不会是你的狂热仰慕者吧？”

“......真的不是！”

“你怎么知道？”

“是我自己找人拍的行了吧！谁叫你这个冤大头非要拍啊！你知道这个钱一转手我当时交了多少税吗？”陆东植崩溃，“再说了为了补偿你，我不是之后送了好几幅画给你吗？”

徐仁宇忽然亲了他一口。

“我讨点利息，不过分吧？”男人笑。


End file.
